The Rogue
by ticoboy123
Summary: A story about a rogue whose goal in life is to be infamous. If you want a book that stays close to the plot of Ender's game, this is not for you. A book based on a game I and "ellethwen of lothlorien" play. It's text based. I am the, "Dungeon Master," and she is a character. I lead her along, pushing the plot along and she reacts. She is the rogue and I'm everything else. Review!


Name: Cat Nightshade

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Game start…

5

4

3

2

1

Begin.

Chapter 1

"Cat, wake up."

"Nooooooo…" I say into my pillow.

"Today's your big day!" says Katie, my mom, half-heartedly.

"What is today?", I respond, still speaking into my pillow.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I say as I remember. I sit up in bed.

"I'll go make breakfast," my mom says, sadly.

Today's the day I go into space. My mom has been very sad, thinking that she won't see me until the war with the buggers is over. But she will see me before that. In fact, everyone will have seen me before that. I will make it on to every show, site, and poster before the war is over. They'll figure out who the real enemy is. But first, I have to get off this planet. To battle school I go! They won't know what hit them.

I put on my uniform. I find that my holster is empty. We arent supposed to have rayguns yet, real or fake, but that doesn't matter. I still have the one that I got under the counter. I'll just hide it until needed.

I go into the kitchen and eat my calorie bars. Pancake, egg and bacon flavored. Calorie bars are mankinds answer to the food depression. Wealthier families have the luxury of rare "real food". Families like mine can barely afford these cheap bars.

After I finish eating, I hear my mom beep from the mongoose. A mongoose is a terrain vehicle. The army version of these vehicles are armed with machine guns, but the civilian's version was built without them. The civilian's crafts are marked with a "C" to know that they are licensed and unarmed. I go to the mongoose and check to see if my luggage is in there. It is. I unzip the bag and put the gun inside. After rezipping I get into the mongoose. "What was the hold up?" my mom asks.

"Sorry, I forgot to put my toothbrush in," I reply.

"Uh huh," She responds.

"What, you don't believe me?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You never brush your teeth on your own. Have you smelled your breath before I tell you to?"

"Yeah, because I have a nose in my mouth," I snark.

"Oh Cat," she responds, "I'll miss you." I'm not sure how much sarcasm is in this comment. At this point we are at the edge of the Disney Republic (formerly "The United States of America") heading towards the McDonald's Empire (formerly known as "The People's Republic of China") through the Arrowhead Ocean. "*Ding*", the Global Positioning System says, "you have arrived."

My mom and I leave the car. There is the building. I see a massive rocket on its launch pad. That's where I'm going to be. Now I'm starting to feel nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if there's a terrorist on board? Then I remember, " Oh wait... I'M the terrorist. Whatever, no bombs today. I think."

I scan my identification card to gain entry. Once inside, the guard asks for my name. "Cat Nightshad," I say, waiting for a funny reaction.

He rolls his eyes, thinking, "She's going to cause more trouble than she's worth," but lets me in anyway.

Turns out I was the last one to get to the terminal. Some kids are hiding a beat up kid. His name tag was ripped off. "Andrew Wiggin," I say aloud. Hope he wasn't important. I sneak a thumbs up to the kids who pounded him, and they catch it.

"Now boarding," says the cliché intercom voice, "Andrew Wiggin and Cat Nightshade."

I rush on avoiding the questioning that will come to the other boys when Andrew doesn't board and can't be found. After everyone else boards, we are clear for liftoff.

"5"

"This is it."

"4"

"Going to Eros and changing my life forever."

"3"

"No turning back now."

"2"

"I have to go to the bathroom…"

"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman we are having some technical difficulties. Just sit tight and we will be on our way shortly."

**"OH THANK GOD!" I say, rushing to the bathroom. I sense people staring at me, but at this point I don't care.**


End file.
